Blind Date
by Serylis
Summary: Mrs Weasley tries to set Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny up on blind dates, but what can Harry do to convince her that he cannot comply with her wishes? One-shot, HD Slash. Don't like, don't read...


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. If I did, things would have been SO different... HD FOREVER... but because I do not own them, I do not believe that she will put that into her actual books...  
  
Pairing: HarryDraco of course  
  
Rating: PG-13 (not really, just some swear words here and there, and possibly some snogging, nothing real serious.)  
  
Warning: Some major OOC hereabouts...  
  
v means a break/cut from one scene to the next words means writing in Harry's lovely little diary book thing.  
  
On with the story!  
  
v  
  
"Just leave everything to me!" Mrs. Weasley cried out in joy as the four teens stared at her stupidly. "Now that you two are here, I can go about with my plans, and none of you can say or do anything to stop me..."  
  
"But...but... Mrs. Weasley... you CAN'T!" Harry Potter, the Savoir of the Wizarding World could not believe what he was hearing. He had finally been able to leave the shit hole he called a home with the Dursleys' and made it to the Weasley's home for the rest of the summer before their final year at Hogwarts. Now, not five minutes after he got settled into Ron's room, he and his friends, including Ginny, have been informed that they would be set up on blind dates chosen by the matriarch of the family herself.  
  
"Oh yes I can, young man, and I will. You see, I believe that it is high time for you four to become acquainted with the real world, and to have someone besides each other to depend on to be there." With that, she turned to leave four mouths gaping open behind her.  
  
As Ron, Ginny and Hermione stared at each other in shock, Harry overcame his own and ran after the gleefully muttering redhead.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, wait!" Harry called out quietly, stopping the robust woman just inside the kitchen. Making sure that the others were still in the other room, he pleaded with her with his eyes. "This wont work, I won't do it."  
  
"And why not?" Molly questioned, taken slightly aback by the look in his eyes. She became even more suspiscious when he bit his lip.  
  
Knowing he had to tell her at least part of the truth, he whispered almost too softly for her to hear.  
  
"I'm gay."  
  
A shocked look came over her face, but passed quickly. "Well, that changes things."  
  
A hopeful look came over Harry's face. "So you won't set me up with anyone?"  
  
"I didn't say that. This just means I have more work cut out for me." She then looked at him sharply. "Do they know about this?"  
  
After a short laugh, all he did was shake his head.  
  
"Why haven't you told them? They are your best friends, they would understand."  
  
"You don't know your son very well, do you... After Seamus came out in our fourth year, Ron refused to talk to him. In fact, I don't believe he has said a word to him since. Seamus is still devastated."  
  
"Ron did that??" she asked shocked.  
  
A brief nod from Harry confirmed her statement.  
  
"Well, you may just have to contend with a female date for the night."  
  
"But... I can't." another protest passed from his lips as she pursed hers.  
  
"And what other reasons can't you?"  
  
"I already have a boyfriend."  
  
"Oh really now! Tell me, who is it!" Harry stepped back a little as the redhead went from being slightly angry that her plans were being foiled to acting like a schoolgirl looking for the latest gossip. "Let me guess, the others don't know about this either!"  
  
Rolling his eyes, an idea suddenly came to him.  
  
"I have an idea, that will help your plans, as well as keeping me from cheating on my koibito (1)."  
  
"I'm listening..."  
  
"Well, I have to send an owl to him first, to see if he agrees with the plan, but I think he will. He has been wanting to be out in the open for a while know, and this might just let everyone know with out us having to walk into the Great Hall holding hands and all that cliché stuff."  
  
"Just how long have you two been going out?"  
  
"We started dating a few weeks into Fifth Year, and have been going steady, though secretly since then."  
  
"Alright, well I'll give you the information to pass on to him so he can meet all of you there for the date if he agrees. It will be separate dates, though in the same place. I have it planned out so all of you are close enough if anything should come up, but far enough away for privacy."  
  
"Thank you, and I'll tell you soon about his answer."  
  
v  
  
Walking back to the room where he left the others, Harry chuckled to himself when he saw the three in the same exact positions that he left them in. Going upstairs, he mentally planned on how he should word this to his koi.  
  
Fortunately, he did not have to mess with the Owl Post, like he had said to Mrs. Weasley. Instead, he pulled out what looked like a diary out of his trunk, and a quill and ink. Opening up to the first page, he wrote down one word n a messy scrawl.  
  
Koi...  
  
Expecting to have a long wait, he settled down on the bed to wait. He was surprised when he was answered almost immediately.  
  
Yes love?  
  
Grinning, he gazed at the elegant handwriting, so different than his own.  
  
How can your handwriting be so neat?  
  
Is that what you woke me up to ask?  
  
You were asleep? Sorry to wake you.  
  
Nah couldn't get any sleep without you here, anyway.  
  
How sweet!  
  
Now, what is it you want? I'm loosing precious beauty sleep...  
  
Thought you said you couldn't sleep...  
  
Shaddup.  
  
Lol...Anyway, do you still want to come out together?  
  
I'm listening...  
  
Well, here's the plan...  
  
v  
  
A week later, four very nervous teens stood in front of Molly Weasley, all dressed in their best outfits, waiting for her to give them the port key that would bring them to the designated restaurant.  
  
"Do we have to do this Mum?" Ron Weasley cried out, distress written all over his face.  
  
Harry looked at Ron, the to Ron's mom, and rolled his eyes. Yes, he was nervous, but he did have the advantage of knowing WHOM he was meeting. The others did not have that luxury. However, he was basically coming out of the closet, something that could lose him one of his best friends, maybe both considering just who his boyfriend of almost two years was. THAT is what made him nervous.  
  
"Well, we may as well get this over with," Ginny sighed, reaching out for the portkey that her mum was holding to them.  
  
"Yeah, we might as well..."  
  
v  
  
Upon reaching the restaurant, for gasps were heard from all the occupants inside. Not only did the four friends wind up at a very prestigious fancy restaurant, but non other than Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, and Draco Malfoy were sitting at four tables in opposite corners. With a cry, Harry launched himself towards Draco, and started to give him a hug, while the others came out of their stupor. Still in a daze, the other three were lead to their designated tables, utterly confused at why Harry had been set up with a boy, let alone Draco Malfoy.  
  
v  
  
End.  
  
Yeah, I know, major OOC in here. If you cant guess who gets who (besides Harry and Draco) then I shall think you a simpleton.  
  
I am in the process of creating the next chapter for Destinies, and I apologize profusely for not updating in a long time. RL has really been getting to me. There's only eight more days till I graduate, so I should have more time after that. Hopefully... I should think so... I think...  
  
Anyway! Hit that little button below here to REVIEW!!! Flames are accepted, but please not that they will be used by my muses as hand warmers.  
  
Tyraven grins  
  
You want to watch out for him... having a shapeshifting gay dragon in your head is not always fun... though it is for the most part... 


End file.
